9 weeks
by Wraith the Destroyer
Summary: Larxene, an emotional wreck after Luxord's torture,seeks Zexion's help to become what she once was. The Cloaked Schemer, tired of having her to fix the damages she had caused, issued a challange. Can she go 9 weeks with out going mad? 12 hours sequal 9/12
1. Nine Weeks

**_A/N: Well this is a sequal to 12 hours so I suggest you read that before you read this._**

The day Larxene joined Organization XIII, was the day that Numbers I threw XI rued. She had decided that it was her goal in life to make everyone in the Castles life miserable. No one was unable to stop her, until the fateful day where Luxord, number X of the Organization broke her in twelve hours. No she was just a shell of shell. She stayed in her room unable to face her coworkers, whether it be Axel and Xigbar with their snide remarks followed by Got it Memorized or As If, to Vexen who would freeze the ground under her feet, daring her to strike which she knew she couldn't, to Marluxia and his pity. She was afraid, afraid Xaldin's words would come to fruition.

"Do it again." So far Luxord had done nothing of the sort, and hadn't even spoken to the Savage Nymph. But she was broken. Lost, no longer what she once claimed to be. That's why she was here in Zexion's room, begging, on hands and knees, for his help.

"Please Zexion." She pleaded, emotionless tears streaming from her cheek. "I need to go back to the way I was."

"I said no." replied Zexion.

"Please! I don't know if I can live like this. I need help." Replied Larxene.

"Leave me alone." Said Zexion as he began to shut his door. Larxene wrapped her arms around him, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Zexion, please. I can't take it anymore. It replays in my mind every time I shut my eyes. You have to help me. You have to turn me back to the way I was." She pleaded as she cried. Zexion grabbed her arms and removed them from his body.

"Let me tell you a story." He said bluntly. "There was this young nobody who was the pride of the Organization, willing to follow, and respectable, and got the job done with no questions asked. One day he asked the newest nobody how she was doing, a simple and understandable question." He then looked down at Larxene. "Do you know what she did?" Larxene looked up tears in her eyes. "She attacked him with as much ferocity as possible. She coursed Lightning throughout his body listening to his screams echo off the walls. She stabbed kunai into his chest ripping it open and laughing as Darkness poured out. She threw kunai into his arms and shoulders, giving a wicked smile. She smashed his sitar against the wall watching as all the pieces entered his flesh cutting him. She watched as his body began to disintegrate and left him to die."

"Zexion…" began Larxene.

"BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE SPENT COUNTLESS NIGHTS ATTEMPTING TO REPAIR DEMYX'S MIND, TO REVERSE THE DAMADGE YOU CAUSED, AND ALL OF IT FUTILE! TELL ME WHY SHOULD I HELP BRING BACK A MONSTER THAT WILL ONLY MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" he roared. Larxene whimpered and backed away, but Zexion grabbed her by the shirt collar and dragged her into his room, taking her over to a desk filled with pictures of Demyx, beaten up and bruised, his face despondent and empty, no life or soul behind them. "WHY SHOULD I BRING THIS BACK? EVER SINCE YOU CAME INTO THE ORGANIZATION WE'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT POLITE TO YOU AND HOW DO YOU REPAY US? BY TORUTURING US HALFWAY TO DEATH!"

"Zexion…I…" began Larxene, but Zexion grabbed her head and shoved it down onto the desk some paperwork laying there.

"You see what number that is?" he asked. "It's the number 900. Care to guess what that's number for?" Larxene was shuddered in silence and fear. "That's the number of times he tired to kill himself." Larxene cringed as Zexion lowered his face next to hers. "And guess who had to fix it huh? Guess who had to help him come over those thoughts for NINE WEEKS STRAIGHT?" asked Zexion.

"Zexion…I'm…I'm sorry." Said Larxene. "I…I didn't know…I'm…"

"You didn't know? Oh my the great sadist had now clue what she was doing? Yeah right. You take plesaure in destroying people. All that matters to you is yourself, you sick freak." Spat Zexion as he let her go. He then turned his back to Larxene. Larxene slowly got up trembling in fear of Zexion's outburst. Zexion then turned back to Larxene a dark look playing across his features.

"9 weeks." He said.

"9 weeks?" asked Larxene timidly.

"9 weeks was how long it took for me to get Demyx to act how you see him today. If you can last nine weeks without going mad, I'll treat you." Said Zexion.

"Tha…thank you Zexion." Said Larxene as she ran up and hugged him crying into his shoulder.

"If you fail however…" he said retaining a cold and empty tone. "I will see to it personally that you are dropped off into a heartless infested area and left to die." He said. Larxene looked up at him in shock tears still in her eyes. He walked out of her embrace and pointed to the door. "That's the exit. Have a nice day." He sneered.

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it._**


	2. Hachuupa Chacabra

_**A/N: Well everyone, here's Chapter 2,**_

Larxene was at an Organization meeting nearly falling half asleep from the fatigue her mind was plaguing upon her. She was currently fixing her tired gaze upon Marluxia who was sitting across from her. Marluxia was giving her worried glances, wondering if she was okay. Larxene forced herself to give a faint smile and slowly rolled her head to the side and shut her eyes. The feeling of claws digging into her chest snapped her awake as she gave a slight yelp. She then could feel Xemnas eyes boring into the side of her head.

"Number XII, are you sure your able to handle this mission?" asked Xemnas.

_Mission? _Wondered Larxene. _What mission? I can't do this! Not in this state. _Her eyes then met Zexion's as she glanced at him._ But if I don't, I'll never be me again._

"Yes." She said simulating nervousness.

"Good, you leave first thing tomorrow. Number IX, XIII and XIV are at your command." He said. "Organization you are dismissed." And he portaled out. Larxene sighed as she attempted to focus a portal. She watched as it slowly flickered in front of her and then went through disappearing. Marluxia starred with concern.

Larxene landed on her bed completely drained. Her face a whitish hue similar to the coloring of dusks. Suddenly a portal opened and Demyx entered. Larxene looked up, broken, her eyes glazed and face pale. She began rocking back till here eyes rolled back and she fell onto her bed blacking out.

Waiting for her in the shadows where the heartless. Thrashing she attempted to wake up, her mind replaying the moment again. She cringed as they leapt for her, but suddenly the sounds of sitar strings broke the nightmare. Suddenly she was lying in a pool on her back looking up at the night sky.

"Where…" began Larxene.

"Hey…" was a reply. She sat up and snapped her head and saw Demyx sitting on a rock playing his sitar.

"Wh…where are we?" she asked.

"My special place." Said Demyx giving a grin.

"Special place?" asked Larxene.

"It's oh what did that meerkat call it…" mumbled Demyx. "Hachuupa Chacabra." He said cheerily extending a finger as if he made a discovery.

"Hachuupa chawata?" asked Larxene.

"It means no worries. This a place where I can just escape and relax." Said Demyx. "But enough with the description, I'm here to help you." Said Demyx happily as he desummoned his sitar and switched to a sitting position on his rock.

"Me?" asked Larxene.

"Well being whiter than the halls of Castle Oblivion and passing out aren't signs of being carefree." Said Demyx. "So what can I do you for?" he asked giving his trademark grin.

"Leave me alone." Said Larxene turning away sadly.

"Huh?" asked Demyx, catching himself before falling off his rock.

"I said leave me alone. I don't need your ridicule." She muttered.

"Larx…" began Demyx.

"You're just like the others. You don't give a damn about how I feel." She cried. "So get on with it. Make a quip about how I can't sleep, or a joke about how much of a coward I am!" she said almost yelling, but her voice to much of a wreck to reach the volume. Demyx let out a sigh.

"You really are a wreck." Said Demyx as he placed a hand on his chin. He then I gave a small smile. "But I know how to fix that!" he said grinning. Suddenly Water splashed up in front of Larxene. Backing away quickly she stared in shock as a hundred fish leapt over her, decorating the night sky with their luminescent color's light yellow, electric blue, and sea green. She stood amazed at the sight and didn't notice when Demyx walked up next to her. "Beautiful isn't it." Larxene leapt back in surprise causing her to fall back in the water. "Hehe sorry about that." Laughed Demyx. He extended a hand to help her up, which Larxene gladly took. Demyx flashed her a grin and she slowly reciprocated with one of her own, her eyes shutting slowly. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw she was lying down on her back, her head in someone's lap as that person stroked her hair gently. Sitting up quickly she turned and saw Demyx putting his hand back to his side.

"Did you have a good rest?" asked Demyx flashing a smile.

"You mean…I was asleep this whole time?" asked Larxene.

"Kind of…" replied Demyx. Larxene gave him a puzzled look. "Well your physical body was resting, inert, but your subconscious wasn't. I used my powers to bring your conscious mind into mine so you could rest for a little bit." He said giving a weak smile. He then got up and head to the door.

"Demyx…"called Larxene. The melodious Nocturne turned. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"No problem. If you ever want to head back, feel free to give me a ring." Smiled Demyx as he headed out the door flashing another smile as Larxene stood, feeling slightly refreshed.


	3. Complete and Total Sap

_**Welcome to Chapter 3 of 9 Weeks. The Antagonist is introduced. **_

Vexen was sitting at a table with Lexaeus, seething at the sight before him. Larxene walked in for a few moments and then walked out carrying a book. Vexen appeared to be so angry, that he was latterly burning from the sheer temperature of the ice he was generating.

"Where does she get off? She should be off in a corner, distraught and upset. She should be weak" Growled Vexen. "Now it seems she's calm! WHY IS SHE CALM!" he roared slamming his fist on a table causing the ice that appeared to break. He turned to Lexaeus who sat silently going over notes. "Aw…I see…" stated Vexen. "Perhaps I should remind her just how much of a neophyte she is. Thank you Lexaeus." He then exited via a dark portal. Lexaeus moved his eyes to where the Dark Portal was.

"Weirdo." Muttered Lexaeus.

Vexen arrived in the gummiship bay, where Saix and Luxord were busy moving crates that let out snarling and scratching noises.

"Oye Vexen… we were just rounding up some of the heartless you needed." Said Luxord.

"Ahh..., did you get the specification's I asked for?" asked Vexen.

"Down to the letter Lord of Oblivion." Replied Saix as he gave a slight bow.

"Good, you may go Luxord." Replied Vexen. Luxord nodded and portaled out. "Oh and Saix, the superior has a task for you." Said Vexen.

"Does he?" asked Saix as he set down his crate filled with heartless. They let out a roar from the inside. Saix turned toward it and slammed his claymore down next to it leaving a huge crater. The Heartless then whimpered.

"He thinks the Heartless that I have specified need to be tested." Said Vexen. "And have asked that a crate of them be placed in Larxene's room."

"Why Larxene's room?" asked Saix giving a quizzical look to Vexen.

"Since she is the quickest of us. He wants to see how long they'll survive against her masterful speed." Saix still looked uneasy about the task. "Saix, would you not perform an order from the Superior himself?" asked Vexen. Saix looked at the crates of Heartless.

"If it is what he wishes, it shall be done." Responded Saix.

"Good." Shouted Vexen as he went over to his clipboard and checked the heartless lists. "Oh…These will do just nicely." He said a cold and cruel smile spreading across his lips.

Zexion was sitting in his room when he felt two smells come wafting to his nose.

_What could Saix be doing with that many heartless? _Pondered Zexion as he set down his book.

Larxene was sitting in the main room reading a book, Marquis de Sada while Demyx was sitting nearby strumming his sitar slightly again. She was trying to focus on the page, but the words just seemed to attack her and bring up the horrifying memory again. Fatigue from lack of sleep was once again slowly draining her. She closed her eyes as she heard the bloodcurdling scream of her sombodies sister, the back of her eyes seeing the heartless consume her. "NO!" yelled Larxene as she felt the heartless claw towards her. Suddenly the darkness disappeared and she was standing in Demyx's special area.

"Yo…" came a call, and Larxene turned to see Demyx on his rock again, sitar in hand. "Welcome back to Hachuupa Chacabra, although I should probably change the name. Turns out the meerkat lied. Turns out Hachuupa Chacabra is an animal that goes around and drinks the blood of goats. Go figure." Demyx shrugged.

"Wh…why did you bring me here again?" she asked looking at Demyx.

"Well in the real world, you were screaming no at the top of your lungs." Replied Demyx. "That's not really a sign of not needing help. Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Yes. Why are you helping me?" asked Larxene. "After all the torture, all the pain I put you through, Even after I almost killed you, you're trying to help me. Why?"

"Well…" replied Demyx as he set down his sitar and crossed his legs. "People deserve a second chance don't they?" asked Demyx.

"But you should hate me! Want to destroy me!" replied Larxene, her face in tears. "Or at least mock me in the way Axel and Xigbar Do, or glare at me like Vexen."

"And yet I don't." said Demyx. "That's because of a key difference between me and them. Want to guess what it is?" asked Demyx. Larxene didn't respond. "Okay I'll tell you. It's because I'm a complete and total sap that enjoys making faces like this." Demyx emphasized his point by pushing his cheeks in with his hands and making his eyes as wide as possible. Larxene chuckled slightly. "Aha! I got you to laugh!" said Demyx pointing. "Good timing too, I was thinking you had forgotten how." Larxene gave him a small smile in return.

_**Well hope everyone enjoyed! Later!**_


	4. Burned! Got it memorized?

_**A/N: Here's another Chapter, sorry if it's short.**_

"Yo Demyx." Came a call. Demyx eyes flashed open as he stared into the green orbed eyes of Axel. "What's up with you and the she devil?" he asked pointing to the blond nobody laying on Demyx's lap, a look of content upon her face.

"Do you have to be so harsh?" asked Demyx. "She's gone through a lot." He replied. Moving slightly, he layed Larxene's head on a pillow and stood up next to Axel.

"Dude, after all she's put us through, she deserves it." Said Axel. "Speaking of which." He began as a small flame appeared in his hand. Giving a glare Demyx took a step in between him and the sleeping Nymph, a orb of water in his. Looking disappointed Axel lowered his hand.

"Geez man, thought you of all people would want your dues. I mean she almost killed you." Stated Axel.

"Everyone deserves redemption." Replied Demyx.

"There's something more to this." Stated Axel.

"You wouldn't understand." Said Demyx as he walked away. Axel ran infront and blocked the way.

"Now I'm really curious. Tell me, why are you helping the woman that almost sent you to oblivion. The woman you would cower from everytime she glanced at you?"

"As I said, you wouldn't understand." Replied Demyx.

"Come on man, I trained you. The least you could do is tell me what goes on in that head of yours." Stated Axel as he poked Demyx's forehead. Demyx snatched Axel's arm out of the air and threw it aside.

"Don't you have to go date a 15 year old?" asked Demyx. Axel looked shocked.

"What was that?" asked Axel, a flame appearing in his eyes.

"Oh did I say something to offend you? My apologies, Axel. Hope I didn't spoil your little date with Roxas." Shoot Demyx.

"You little!" glared Axel as his temperature began to rise.

"Oh it's not Roxas. Who is it then, Marluxia? Vexen? Poor Roxas will feel so heartbroken." Demyx continued. Losing his cool, Axel swung launched a fire ball toward Demyx. A geyser shot around the Nocturne and sizzled the flame out. "Now now Axel. You of all people should know that when fire annoys water, it creates hot air." Glared Demyx as he walked passed the fury of the dancing flames. Growling Axel seethed in anger as he smashed a potted plant with a fireball waking Larxene.

"Axel?" she cried as she saw the flame manipulator seething with rage, and began to back against the couch.

"WHERE JUST FRIENDS!" he roared turning to Larxene, his eyes alited in flames that spread toward's his shoulders. "GOT IT MEMORIZED?" he roared in her direction. Larxene feverantly nodded. "GOOD!" roared Axel as he vanished in a flash of flame. Larxene stared at the fire, shivering out of fear.

"Man…whatever ate at Axel, burned him good." She whispered to himself.

_**Till next time.**_


	5. Fears Overload

Chapter 5: Fear's Overload

Larxene quickly removed herself from the premise of the resident hot head.

_I'm lucky Axel didn't attempt to come after me…he looked really angry. _she worried, her blue eyes filled with fear, which was rare for a nobody. As she passed by Marluxia's room, she took a notice of the Graceful Assassin's vanity mirror he placed on the outside of his door, a engraving on the wall saying "Take one last look at normallacy before you glimpse Paradise."

Looking in the mirror Larxene quickly took a glance at her figure. Although she wasn't one normally one to be interested in her own looks she noticed that she had slightly let herself go. Lifting a gloved hand to her eyes, she took in how blood shot the pair of them where, and how her skin a little more paler than usual. Moving her hands to her waist, she noticed that she had lost a considerable amount of weight having become skinnier than Axel. whom was under fire from Xemnas that he was developing anorexia. Lastly her eyes settled on her hair. The two strands of hair, which hung back like Antenna, were frayed and splitting, and a few strands hung down disorganized upon her forehead. Quickly moving a palm to push some of it back she heard a voice that made her jump.

"Hello Larxene…" Luxord called as he began passing, a slight smile on his face as he gave his casual friendly greeting.

"Lu…lu…luxord." Stammered Larxene her back ramming against the wall, as she stood rigid, her eyes brimming with the primal light of fear.

"Hey…are you…" he began as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Larxene screamed in pure terror, cowering from Luxord as Lightning coursed threw her body and into Luxord's hand, sending the gambler back with a tremendous force. The Nobody shook his hand, trying to numb the pain.

"Larxene…what…" Luxord began, but Larxene hysteria had gotten the best of her.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" she cried as she began shrinking up against the wall, lightning coursing over her body as her eyes widened with horror. The lights within the castle began to fade in and out.

_If this keeps up, the Castle is going to overload. _Luxord thought. Trying to best assess the situation he summoned the Ace of Spades into his hands and pulled it into his Giant form.

"Larxene!" he called raising his voice so that it could be heard over the roaring lightning.

"STAY AWAY!" Larxene Shrieked as Lightning shockwave shot out of her body, Luxord looking in pure shock and terror as the lightning streaked toward him. Pulling his card in front of him to absorb the blow, the Nobody was hit with a tremendous force, a loud sonic boom echoing throughout the whole castle.

--

"Air Head."

"Flower Power."

"Enough." Ordered Xemnas as he glared at Marluxia and Xaldin who stood before him, covered in what appeared to be layers of filth and grime, Marluxia's pink hair, now about the same shade of black, Xaldin's hair. Both of them were adorned with rotten fish heads, and empty bear cans, a rank smell protruding from both what would normally be considered the fresh smelling duo. "Now will you two kindly explain what in Kingdom Hearts Name transpired on your mission?"

"You see…there was this giant slime thing," stated Marluxia

"Giant Slime thing…how accurate." Muttered Xaldin.

"You have a better way to describe it?" snarled Marluxia.

"It was a creature of a towering variety made up of various substances such as sludge, oil, water, bile, vomit, and trash." Replied Xaldin.

"YOU JUST SAID THE SAME THING I DID BUT IN A LONGER ROUNDABOUT WAY!" snarled Marluxia.

"Enough…continue Xaldin."

"As Number XI stated, we encountered said creature blocking our path. I quickly surmised the situation and as the senior member, decided the best course of action…"

"You fucking attempted to blow it apart with your wind…" growled Marluxia.

"Enough Number XI!" replied Xaldin darkly. "It turns out the creature had an uncanny effect to my wind.

"It caused a giant air bubble of its filth to arise and cover us in shit!" snarled Marluxia. "I tried to warn you about it, but would you listen…nnnoooo…" muttered Marluxia.

"That is it!" snarled Xaldin as he summoned his lance.

"Enough both of you!" roared Xemnas as he slammed his fist on the table. At that exact moment a sonic boom soon burst threw the castle.

"That came from the 11th floor." Stated Xemnas. "You two are with me," ordered Xemnas.

"But…" began Xaldin.

"That's an order." Replied Xemnas as he quickly dark portaled. Marluxia reached to his head and pulled out a fish skeleton in disgust and quickly followed suit. Xaldin crossed his arms and shortly followed.

--

Smoke was bellowing throughout the 11th floor corridor, the smell of an electrical fire overwhelming the trio's sense of smell.

"My room!" cried Marluxia as he quickly ran to his door and flung it open seeing his prized plants being light on fire. "My Roses!" he shouted.

"Xaldin…clear the smoke." Ordered Xemnas. The Whirlwind Lancer complied as the a strong gust of wind burst out from him, the smoke all being blown away.

"My bed!" shouted Marluxia as he noticed his mattress was ablaze and began slamming the blunt side of his scythe into it attempting to put it out. Xemnas and Xaldin gave a disapproving look to Marluxia before a slight coughing caught their attention.

Looking to there left the saw a charred Ace of spades laying on the ground, a black gloved hand laying under it. Quickly rushing over, Xaldin and Xemnas lifted the card up and threw it aside, revealing Luxord, electrical burns covering his face, his eyes closed.

"Xaldin, take him to the infirmary immediately." Ordered Xemnas.

"Yes sir." Xaldin replied as he quickly placed his hands under Luxord's hands and legs and lifted him up. Giving a nod he portaled out of the area.

_Where there's electrical burn's there's bound to be…_

The sound of rapid breathing caught Xemnas' attention. Turning to his right, the superior of Organization XIII saw the Savage Nymph, her body trembling heavily and her eyes having a white film like haze over them as she stared at the spot Luxord had been laying at. Xemnas also noticed that electricity was coming off her body in sporadic points. Xemnas slowly rose and made his way over. "Just what did you do now…" he marveled out loud as his orange eyes coldly settled on her, listening as Larxene's breathing was spiraling out of control. Electricity arced toward his head, but the superior merely bent it to the side as it grazed past. Slowly leaning down to her level he looked at her sternly.

"Look me in the eyes…" he ordered. If Larxene had heard him she did not have a chance to respond as she let out a slight gasp, as her eyes fell shut. Marluxia soon came out of his room, his head hanging in defeat and pink scythe in his left hand when he noticed Xemnas and Larxene.

"Is she alright?" he asked a slight hint of concern in his voice. Xemnas' eyes did not leave Larxene as he slowly placed his left hand on her right cheek. With a slow and long breath he responded.

"She's in shock."

A/N: Long time no see huh. This chapter was going to be titled Heartless, and Larxene having to deal with the heartless that were placed in her room. No Demyx this chapter, but he'll be back later. For now expect more Xemnas, Marluxia, and the occasional Saix.


	6. Shocking Dinner with the Supeiror

Cold sweat ran down Larxene's face as she sprang up, her eyes wide in terror in fear, a loud no escaping her mouth as she did so. Panting heavily she realized it was just her reoccurring Nightmare again, and gave a slight shudder. She then began to survey her surroundings, as they were surprisingly strange and foreign to her. She was lying in a white bed that appeared to have been constructed for royalty, black stripes streaking down the sheets and alongside. A nearby ivory desk had a pile of paperwork strewn across it. Across the room was a small table that had a plate set up on it. Lastly to her right was a black couch, Xemnas being its sole occupant as he sat looking over at Larxene, hands clasped together and at his chin.

"So, you're awake?" Xemnas asked rhetorically his eyes looking a solid orange as he did so.

"S…superior." Stammered Larxene slightly, as memories of what had happened in the hallway began to surface. Xemnas slowly walked over to Larxene as the Nymph shielded herself automatically. A soft hand was soon placed on her shoulder.

"I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of dining with you this evening?" he asked calmly. "That is if you are up to it." Larxene blinked as she lowered down her arms.

"S…sure…" Larxene replied albeit shocked at Xemnas' request. Xemnas gave a faint trace of a smile as he released his grip.

"Good…" he stated. "Feel free to seat yourself while I go get our meal." He stated calmly as he walked toward a nearby door to his private kitchen.

_So that's why we rarely see him with us during meals…_ Larxene thought as she slowly got up and made her way to the table. Xemnas soon came back with some fried chicken, along with some odd black colored wine.

"Go ahead eat up…" stated Xemnas as he took a small sip of wine looking toward Larxene from his chair. Larxene slowly picked up a leg and bit into it. Soon, entranced by her favorite dish, the Savage Nymph began to gorge upon the food in a ravenous manner, the Superior watching with slight ah as she did so, drinking his wine casually. Halfway threw a fourth leg Larxene paused looking at Xemnas as she slowly lowered the chicken from her mouth.

"Sorry Superior." Stated Larxene as she slowly lifted her napkin and began whipping some of it away. "I don't know…"

"It's alright." Xemnas cut in. Lowering her napkin she looked over at Xemnas.

"Why…" began Larxene

"…am I doing this?" Xemnas interjected "Can a superior treat a subordinate every now and then?" he asked with a slight upturn of the corner of his lip.

Larxene nodded as she slowly took a bite of chicken ripping it with her front teeth.

"I guess." She muttered softly.

"Actually Larxene there is a reason for this…" continued Xemnas. "I am concerned about you." He stated emotionlessly. The chicken literally fell from Larxene's hand and dropped back on the plate.

"Is it that farfetched?" Xemnas asked his eyes slightly widening.

"No…but…whoa…uh…why?" Larxene asked as she tried to figure out what to say.

"You haven't been in the best of mind lightly. Although you have become a little less…how shall I put it…offensive toward your fellow members, it appears to have come at the price of your physical and mental well being." Xemnas stated calmly. Taking a soft sip of wine the nobody continued on. "In this light it would be unwise to send you on your normal type of mission as you will most likely get yourself killed which would be a critical blow dealt to the Organization." The Nobody paused for a moment. "However should I relieve you from duty temporarily, I believe that our more…crass members will persecute you even more so." The two's eyes then locked, Xemnas' stern orange in Larxene's electric blue.

"That being said, your mission is still on for tomorrow, but it shall be postponed till afternoon." Replied Xemnas.

"Thank you superior." Larxene stated with a slight bow.

"SUPERIOR!" came a dark roar as Xemnas' door was kicked open, a fuming Marluxia, still covered in filth stood scythe drawn.

"Number XI what is the meaning of this!" he snarled.

"The meaning of this!" growled Marluxia, "Is the fact that her room was crawling around with about 30 Neo Shadows." Snarled Marluxia.

"Neo Shadows?" pondered Xemnas.

"In my room?" Larxene growled as electricity slowly coursed to her right hand. Xemnas gave a slight look and smiled.

"There gone now." Marluxia stated calmly. "But I am a little disturbed that Heartless were able to enter into an Organization members room."

"Number XI, thank you for the report." Stated Xemnas. "and take a show for Kingdom Hearts sake."

"Yes Superior." Marluxia replied as he gave a slight bow and left.

"My apologizes Number XII, I had forgotten that Marluxia shall be bunking with you due to damages suffered to his own room. I hope that it doesn't inconvenience you." Stated Xemnas.

"No…" Larxene replied quickly. "It doesn't."

_At least he isn't out to ruin my life. _She thought quietly. She then got up and stood.

"Thank you for the chicken, however I feel that I should take my leave and rest before the mission." Larxene stated.

"Very well." Stated Xemnas as he watched Larxene turn to leave. "Oh and by the way it wasn't chicken."

"Really?" Larxene asked slightly puzzled. "What was it then?"

"Oh just Luxord." Xemnas replied shutting his eyes and giving a small upturn of the lip. Larxene pailed.

"I…a…ate…Lux…" Xemnas then gave out a light laugh.

"I merely jest number XII." He stated calmly.

"Ha…ha-ha….good one Superior." Larxene forced out as she quickly left the room.

"Was it something I said?" Xemnas asked as he finished off his glass of wine.

_**A/N: **_**Xemnas seems more like a wine than a beer man to me. Anyway next chapter shall have Larxene, Saix, Marluxia, and possibly more Vexen plotting. **


	7. A Dream, A Breakup, and a Panda?

_The Sound of a raging battle burst through the halls of Castle Oblivion. Luxord was kneeling on the courtyard ground where Demyx stood over him. _

"_Come on Lux…we've been through this around 32 times." Demyx commented as he banished his sitar from his hands. "You've got to stop relying on one technique." Demyx commented. "What if you're fighting a huge swarm or a being that's able to replicate? Then you'd be utterly useless on the battlefield." Demyx gave a sigh as he held his hand up to his eyes. "I can't believe this…I wasn't even this much of a headache."_

"_Co…come on…" Luxord panted as he looked up at Demyx. "I'm still new at this…" _

"_Luxord, you've had all the time in the world to train, and yet you waste it playing go fish." Demyx sighed as he looked down at Luxord disapprovingly. "Perhaps I should ask the superior to suspend your funding for missions…" Demyx pondered. _

"_You…you wouldn't!" Luxord gasped. _

"_I would if it would ensure our survival." Demyx replied as he walked away. Luxord clenched his fists as he felt something overcome him. _

"_9 HOURS!" he shouted as he glared at Demyx. The Nocturne wheeled around to turn toward Luxord before a look of confusion of horror befell him and he landed on the ground. _

"_D…Demyx?" Luxord asked. The Nocturne did not move his eyes wide open as he looked at the sky. "OH SHIT! SOMEBODY! NOBODY!" Luxord panically shouted as he held Demyx by the shoulders up. _

--

"Anybody!" Luxord shouted as he sat upright in the infirmary; sweat beating down from his brow. "I…it was a dream…?" Luxord asked. "A dream from the past?" He then began to examine his surroundings, the white curtains that were surrounding him, and stark white sheets. _Why am I in the infirmary? _

"A little more to the left Lexaeus. Come on...No no no stop! You'll damage it!"

_That's Zexion's voice. _Luxord thought. Moving his hand to the curtains he slide them down and saw Zexion and Lexaeus standing in the infirmary with what appeared to be a large replica of a Panda.

"Gentlemen?" Luxord asked the two senior members. Both former apprentices turned their heads to face the Gambler of fate.

"Oh Luxord…your awake?" Zexion asked. "That is good…" Zexion stated.

"Is that a Panda?" he asked.

"Why yes…yes it is." Zexion replied. There was a long awkward silence a silence Luxord preferred to break.

"What is it…?" Luxord began, but was interrupted by Zexion.

"Don't ask…"

"…Don't tell." Lexaeus finished as the duo continued to move the Panda threw the infirmary into a back room, Luxord staring blankly at the duo.

_Okay…_ he thought, a little confused by their actions.

--

Vexen was stalking threw the halls, his green orbs filled with a slight fury as he moved.

_I cannot believe that my plans have been thwarted by that…that…neophyte…_he snarled. _If I see the color Pink within the next year it will be too soon. _

He was interrupted from his thoughts when someone ran into him.

"What…the…" Vexen snarled as he looked down. He saw Roxas, the young boy having tears in his eyes as he looked up at Vexen.

"S…sorry Vexen." He stated as he moved out of Vexen's way and barreled down the hall. Vexen turned his eyes to were Roxas came from, Number VIII's room.

_Now what could have happened here? _He mused with a dark grin as he moved forward.

"THAT WHORE!" Vexen heard Axel snarled."I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. THANKS TO HER AND CYCLOPS EVERYTHING FELL APART. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I love Roxas and all…but why can't he see we need to keep this secret!" Axel stated. "If people found out I'm gay, I'd be the laughing stalk of the whole Organization. I'd be lower than Larxene." Vexen gave a sneer as he heard Axel's confession. Stepping forward he stood in Axel's doorway, the no bodies back was turned as he was venting out his anger.

"We wouldn't want that to happen now would we…?" Vexen sneered. Axel turned to face the senior member, what resembled fear evident on his face.

"V…V…Vexen?" Axel stammered his back ramming against his dresser. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Long enough." The Academic grinned. "And…if you want me to keep your dirty little secret…you'll need to do a little something for me." Vexen's face loomed like that over a predator Axel the small little creature that is its prey. Axel scanned around looking for a way out. After finding no other way, the Nobody hung his head in defeat.

"What do you need me to do?" Axel asked his voice empty.

"Oh…don't worry, you see, you and I have a common enemy. Trust me…you're going to enjoy what I have in store for you. Yes." Vexen grinned.

--

In the back room of the infirmary Zexion and Lexaeus were standing in a far corner, still carrying the large panda.

"Okay…" Zexion ordered. "Let's set it here." The Cloaked Schemer and Silent Hero gently lowered the large panda down onto the ground and backed away. Marveling at it the two apprentices looked toward each other.

"Now what?" Lexaeus asked as he turned toward Zexion. The cloaked schemer had a devilish grin on his face.

"Operation Zex Panda is a go." Zexion replied as his eyes gained a fiery light.

_**A/N: No Larxene this chapter. I decided to go a little bit into some of the side characters. This occurred roughly during the same time as last chapter so next chapter will bring back Larxene and Possibly Demyx.**_


End file.
